True Love and True Antics Aren't the Same Thing
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and Ayano both have a lot to admit.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise. Yuru Yuri is an anime that was done by the studios Doga Kobo and TYO Animations and is based on a manga by Namori.

Lelouch Lamperouge had enjoyed his early years as an immature slob who made questionable decisions and got into trouble everyday. However even Lelouch felt the need to grow up eventually. He had been dating C. C. for a long time and they were a positive influence to each other. Despite that Lelouch did had an immature side that needed to go away.

One day Lelouch did a tap dancing routine around the living room while saying, "Greetings my dear C. C."

C. C. sighed and asked, "What's going on Lelouch?"

Lelouch said, "I need to go to a faraway city in Japan."

C. C. asked, "Can I come with you?"

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry, but I think that I should go on this mission alone."

C. C. asked, "What are you going to do?"

Lelouch answered, "I can't give you any details."

C. C. asked, "How long will you be gone?"

Lelouch answered, "I'll probably be back before it's time to go to sleep."

C. C. said, "I hope that you have a great time honey."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you."

C. C. smiled and said, "I love you."

Lelouch proudly replied, "That's something you have in common with everybody else."

C. C. angrily said, "Ahem."

Lelouch nervously replied, "I'm sorry. I love you too." Lelouch gave C. C. a kiss and danced out of the house.

Meanwhile Ayano Sugiura was at home. She was nineteen and had grown up a lot since middle school. However she stll had plenty of things to learn. Her girlfriend, Toshino Kyoko, called. Ayano grabbed the phone and asked, "What's going on Kyoko?"

Kyoko answered, "I have a problem."

Ayano said, "I'd be happy to help you with whatever problem you have."

Kyoko smiled and replied, "Then meet me at the park in a few hours."

Ayano asked, "Why?"

Kyoko said, "Because we haven't seen each other in two weeks. My problem is loneliness."

Ayano asked, "That's your problem?"

Kyoko said, "I've been trying to ask you out, but you keep avoiding saying yes. It's like you're too nervous to date me."

Ayano blushed with embarrassment and said, "It's not a problem."

Kyoko asked, "Then will you be at the park?"

Ayano said, "Sure."

Kyoko replied, "I'll meet you there. Bye honey. I love you."

Ayano responded, "I love you too."

Ayano's mom walked into Ayano's room and noticed how nervous her daughter looked. She asked, "What's wrong?"

Ayano said, "Kyoko asked me out and I agreed to go out with her."

Ayano's mom replied, "That doesn't sound like anything to be nervous about."

Ayano responded, "I guess I still feel nervous around her. I don't deserve her."

Ayano's mom said, "Kyoko loves you as much as you love her. You're equals so you shouldn't feel like you're not worthy."

Ayano smiled and said, "Thanks Mom. I feel bad for trying to ignore Kyoko so I'm going to get her a gift."

Ayano went to the jewelry store to look for a necklace to get for Kyoko. While there she noticed that Lelouch was there. She said, "Hi."

Lelouch replied, "Greetings random girl."

Ayano said, "I think that I've seen you on the news."

Lelouch nervously asked, "You have?" He was scared that she knew that he was a superhero named Zero.

Ayano said, "I've heard you're a part of Ashford Academy's wild student council. I've heard that you're quite the troublemaker."

Lelouch was relieved that Ayano didn't appear to know his secret identity. He said, "I'm the biggest goofball at Ashford Academy. I've gotten more detentions than any other student."

Ayano said, "Ashford Academy's like a hundred miles away. What are you doing here?"

Lelouch said, "There's a movie that I've been excited about seeing, but it was only playing in a small amount of theaters so I had to drive down here to see it. It starts in an hour so I went to the this store to wait."

Ayano asked, "What's the film called?"

Lelouch said, "Mr. Stupid. It's about a guy who's really stupid and causes lots of antics."

Ayano asked, "You drove a hundred miles to see that?"

Lelouch said, "Yeah."

Ayano replied, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge you. I need to find a necklace for my girlfriend."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

Ayano said, "I haven't been paying attention to her as much as I should recently."

Lelouch replied, "You kind of sound like a jerk."

Ayano angrily said, "I didn't mock you so you shouldn't mock me."

Lelouch asked, "Why have you been avoiding her?"

Ayano asked, "Is it any of your business?"

Lelouch answered, "Not really, but I need something to listen to while I wait for the movie to start."

Ayano said, "I've been scared."

Lelouch whispered, "Coward."

Ayano said, "Toshino Kyoko's the best thing in my life. She's brought so much happiness and fun to my life, but I feel paranoid and scared to show how much I care for her."

Lelouch replied, "You need to express your true feelings to her. If you don't do that she won't know that you love her and she might dump you."

Ayano sighed and said, "You're right. I need to be honest about my feelings. I'm going to let Kyoko know how wonderful she really is. You seem to know a lot about relationships."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm not someone who likes to brag about how smart I am."

Ayano whispered, "Yeah right."

Lelouch said, "I've been dating a lovely woman named C. C. We've been in a relationship with her for over a year."

Ayano asked, "Isn't C. C. the female adviser to Zero?"

Lelouch said, "She sure is."

Ayano asked, "Are you and C. C. in a happy relationship?"

Lelouch said, "We sure are."

Ayano asked, "Is she going to go to the film with you?"

Lelouch said, "She's ironically too smart to enjoy the Mr. Stupid movie. I skipped spending the day with her to see the movie."

Ayano asked, "Was that a wise choice?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "Maybe not. I suppose avoiding the love of my life to see a film about stupidity wasn't that smart of a plan."

Ayano replied, "You should visit her after you finish watching the movie."

Lelouch asked, "Are you trying to give me advice?"

Ayano answered, "You gave me advice so I'm paying you back. I wish you and C. C. the best of luck." Ayano bought a purple necklace and walked out.

Lelouch looked at the jewelry and said, "I should get something for her." He bought a necklace that was shaped like a pizza and walked out.

Ayano got on a purple dress and went to the park. She had the necklace put in wrapping paper. She waited for Kyoko for fifteen minutes.

Kyoko arrived and kissed Ayano. She said, "Greetings honey."

Ayano blushed and said, "Hi Kyoko. It's good to finally see you again. I'm sorry for avoiding going out with you for the past two weeks."

Kyoko replied, "You shouldn't feel too bad about it. I understand that you're shy."

Ayano said, "How I acted was unacceptable."

Kyoko rubbed Ayano's back and said, "Don't worry about it sweetheart. I'm not mad at you at all."

Ayano said, "I love you. You're the main thing that makes my heart light up with embarrassed, but passionate happiness."

Kyoko replied, "I feel the same way about you."

Ayano asked, "Really?"

Kyoko said, "Well, I've never been embarrassed to be in love with you, but you make my heart light up with happiness too."

Ayano asked, "Don't you ever feel awkward or scared about our relationship?"

Kyoko answered, "There's nothing that I'm proud of then the relationship I've made with you."

Ayano blushed and said, "That means so much to me Kyoko. I got a present for you."

Kyoko got excited and said, "I really love presents." She opened up the gift and saw that it was a necklace. She said, "This is such a nice one."

Ayano replied, "I'm happy that you're a fan of it."

Kyoko nervously giggled and said, "I'm guilty of not getting you anything."

Ayano responded, "I don't need any presents. Being with you is more valuable to me than any material gift that I've ever gotten."

Kyoko said, "I feel so happy. You're going to make my face stay in a smiling position for a long time." She hugged Ayano and asked, "Do you think that our love will last forever?"

Ayano said, "Yes. I don't have confidence in a lot of things, but I know that I wanna spend my entire life with you."

Meanwhile Lelouch returned home. It was about an hour and a half before he usually got ready for sleeping. He jumped around the living room while saying, "I'm back honey." He looked around the living room and noticed that she wasn't there. He opened C. C.'s bedroom door and saw that she was sleeping.

Lelouch whispered, "It seemed like she was so bored without me that she went to sleep early." He gently walked closer to C. C. and whispered, "I'm sorry for avoiding you today. I spent the day watching the Mr. Stupid movie. It was a lot of fun, but it wasn't worth skipping one of our rare vacation days on. I got you a gift to apologize. I hope that you dig it." He put the pizza necklace next to C. C.'s bed. He kissed her and walked out.

Lelouch started watching a documentary about expired chips in the living room. C. C. got out of bed and kissed Lelouch. She said, "I love the necklace sweetheart."

Lelouch asked, "Are you mad at me for my immaturity?"

C. C. answered, "Of course not. You're slow when it comes to learning about responsibility, but that gives me more time to see you become better and better." She sat down next to Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "I would be super immature if you didn't assist me. Thank you for everything. You truly are the love of my life." He gave C. C. a hug. Lelouch was exhausted from all the stupidity of the movie so he fell asleep on the couch.

Kyoko started walking Ayano home. Ayano smiled and said, "I had a wonderful date with you."

Kyoko responded, "Every date I have with you feels like a magical dream."

Ayano blushed and said, "It's been the happiest experience of my life."

Kyoko asked, "What made you get the courage to tell me how much you love me?"

Ayano answered, "Lelouch Lamperouge."

Kyoko asked, "Who's that."

Ayano was about to say something, but she paused and said, "No comment."

Kyoko responded, "I can tell that you're keeping a secret from me."

Ayano nervously said, "It's a big secret."

Kyoko replied, "I'm the love of your life so you shouldn't need to be scared about telling me any secret."

Ayano whispered, "Lelouch is the superhero that's called Zero."

Kyoko replied, "That's a huge secret."

Ayano said, "You can't tell anybody about that."

Kyoko responded, "You can trust me darling. I trust you more than anybody." Ayano and Kyoko smiled at each other for a long time before kissing each other. They looked forward to bringing each other a lifetime of bright happiness.


End file.
